


Surprise Gift

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Birthday, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mornings, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir woke to the feel of a fingertip tracing his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



> A birthday ficlet for the ever-lovely [](http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](http://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/). Happy birthday and many happy returns! ♥

Boromir woke to the feel of a fingertip tracing his features. Blinking, he tried to sit up but found himself pinned to the bed by a solid weight that seemed decidedly man-shaped. Someone was sitting on him, straddling his thighs to keep him down. The morning sunlight was blinding him, but he could make out a silhouette directly in front of him. The contours of broad shoulders were familiar, and as his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he saw a halo of straw-gold hair framing a face still set in shadow. When laughter shattered the early morning stillness, he knew instantly and without a doubt who had decided to ambush him in this manner.

"Theodred," he said, laughter threatening to render his next words unintelligible, "has anyone ever told you that you are clearly mad?"

Theodred merely chuckled in reply, bending so close his nose nearly touched Boromir's. "These are my halls, therefore I am allowed to do as I wish," he said.

"I still say you are mad," said Boromir, the words barely fitting into the space between their lips. "Attacking your guests in this manner is hardly benefiting a prince. What if I had throttled you?"

"It was a risk I was willing to take. And your body knows me," said Theodred, smiling crookedly before claiming a kiss so deep Boromir's head felt light. "See?" he asked after breaking the kiss. "Already it asks for more."

"You are a royal tease," groaned Boromir, reaching up to tug at Theodred's long hair by way of admonition. "I have spent days on horseback, waiting to sleep uninterrupted in a proper bed for once, and I have barely fallen asleep before you decide to pounce on me like a cat on a fieldmouse. Whatever happened to the famed hospitality of the Golden Hall?" He attempted to frown, but found it impossible, and gave in to laughter instead. "You brat. You could at least have let me rest for a while longer."

Theodred smiled broadly. "Does age already weigh you on the very day another year is added to it? It is well, then, that I am still younger by that one crucial year." He shifted, his hands pulling at the sheet that still covered Boromir, finally succeeding in removing it. "It seems your body still thinks it is young," he said, his hands already mapping familiar skin. Boromir merely gave a soft moan in reply, closing his eyes as he let the sensation overtake him. He could feel the silken slide of Theodred's hair against his chest, and it set the blood singing in his veins.

"Happiest of birthdays," whispered Theodred, his mouth hot on Boromir's skin. "Let this be my gift to you."


End file.
